Candy Girl
by Pika-Girl13-15
Summary: In this Story, Pudding's Mom is alive and her Siblings are with her Dad. Pudding and Taruto are good Friends and the Mew Mews don't exsist. Pudding and Taruto always meet in the Park, but this time makes Taruto accidently a Mistake, which won't end good...
1. Chapter 1

_**Candy Girl**_

_**Lie**__**: Hi, I'm back! Oh, and this is my second Fanfic! Nya!**_

_**Min**__**: Did you enter us in this one too?**_

_**Lie**__**: Yes, but only for a small part! Nya! For about ten minutes! Nya!**_

_**Min**__**: I hope, that you said the truth!**_

_**Lie**__**: ENJOY! Oh, and in this story, Pudding's Mom is **__**Alive**__**! Nya!**_

She was jumping from one tree to the other tree, like a monkey. He was hiding in a tree, watching her. Suddenly she stopped and waved towards him. He jumped down from the tree, and went towards her. "Hi, Taru –Taru, Na no da!" She smiled. He has never seen her crying, and he didn't want to. "Hi, Pudding!" He greetened. "Want some Ice cream?" He (Taruto) asked. "If you can, Yes, na no da!" She (Pudding) answered, happily. He bought her three Ice – creams and he took one. She loved Ice – cream, and he knew it. After eating, she started coughing. "Mom usually doesn't let me eat Ice – cream, na no da!" She explained, still trying to smile. But her coughing shaked her, inside and outside, so she couldn't smile. "I think you should buy some medicine." He said, looking worried. "No, it's not that serious, Taru – Taru. It's just a small cough., na no da!" She smiled, then went inside her house. "Thanks for the Ice-cream, na no da!"

It's been a few days, since he last saw her. She didn't come to swing on the trees, after the Ice – cream situation. He slowly began to worry. Just to let his worries fly away, he went to her house, to see her. He softly knocked on the house door. It only took a few seconds for Pudding's mother to come and open the door. "Hello! What can I do for you?" Pudding's mom asked. "Can I see Pudding?" He asked. "Yes, but she is very sick. The doctors are not even sure, that she will live or die." "I don't care. Can I meet her?" "If you want, go upstairs, into her room." He hurried to her room and knocked. "Come _*cough* _in! Na _*cough*_ no da!" He heard a crackly voice. He slowly opened the door and went in. She was lying on her bed, her face as pale as pale could be, thin. She lightly smiled at him, but ended up coughing. "What is wrong with you?" He whispered. "I have caught _*cough*_ fever…_*cough*_" She tried to smile again. "Why didn't you tell me, that ice – cream isn't good for you?" He looked really worried. "Because _*cough*_ because, Pudding loves _*cough* _ice – cream!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lie: Welcome to last part of Candy Girl!**_

_**Min: You said, that you entered us in this Story! But we didn't appear!**_

_**Lie: Just shut up, and read now!**_

"But, it isn' t good, to eat Ice-Cream when you're sick you know!" He explained. "But, Ice_Cream _*cough* _is sooo _*cough*_ yummy!" She coughed again. "I know, but sometimes we must do without things we like! Now you're a big Girl, so you can do without Ice-Cream for a few weeks!" He said, with tears in his voice. She smiled. "I _*cough*_ promise you, that I'll get well again!"

Two weeks pass. He didn't hear anything about her. He was busy with school, homework and other things. But today visited her. He knocked at the door. Pudding's Mom opened the door. She looked very sad. "The Doctors said, that today could be her last day..." She said slowly. He stormed past her and ran to Her room. He opened the door and saw a paler, thinner Girl than he saw before two weeks. She smiled slightly. "T-Taru-Taru..._*cough* _I-I knew you w-would _*cough* _come..." He started to cry. "T-this isn't fair Pudding...This isn't fair! You promised me,that you will get well again! And promised is promised! Whoever breaks it, has to swallow thousand needles!" He cried. She smiled sadly. "The pain I'm bearing is stronger than swallowing thousand needles..._*cough*_". He looked up. His eyes were red from crying. "B-but Pudding, you will get well again, isn't that so?" He asked, with hope in his eyes. She looked away. He understood. "P-please, Pudding, don't die! Then I have no one who's better than me!" He tried to laugh, but it sounded more like a Cry. She looked into his eyes and pulled his cheek. "OW!" She giggled. Then She looked at him. Her eyes closed. Her heartbeat stopped. He felt more Tears going down his cheeks. She DIED.

The Next Morning, he went to the Park. He looked at the Trees and smiled. She was there. Even thought he couldn't see her.

_**Lie: Well, that's it a really sad ending! *sniff***_

_**Min: You lied to me! You said, you would enter us!**_

_**Lie: Well, it seems like I've lied! *grins***_

_**Min *jumps at Lie and tries to kill her***_

_**Lie: Well, let's meet in another Fanfic, if I manage to stay alive! Bye-Bye! *runs away from Min* Waaah, Min, I have to write another Fanfic! And I must be alive, to write it!**_


End file.
